bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 09
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 09 - Rise of the Cylons 5 June 2013 We are deploying an update to all live servers on Wednesday, June 5th. This update will contain the faction switch, our new Options UI, new features and bug fixes. Finally it is done – with our Faction Switch we are going to let the Colonial applicants who met the requirements change sides and join the faction which has been the underdog for way too long. Now everyone may expect noticeable changes in regards of fighting for territory control and PVP availability. It is time for the rise of the Cylons. The implementation of our new Options UI marks the first step of an overall improvement of the whole game UI. It should give you an idea of what we are having planned for the game and offers you the opportunity to give us feedback on the UI development. The new Options are now better accessible, are easier to understand and offer an intuitive handling. The pictures below give you a first impression: Due to this implementation it will be necessary to make adjustments to your customized game configurations. That means you might need to adjust your graphic settings, for example. 'Features' 'Battlespace' *To make it more interesting for new players we made adjustments to the Battlespace sector, those changes feature the following: **Added a second planetoid to the sector **Planetoids will now have a chance to distribute all resources (Tylium, Titanium, Water) **Redesigned the platform to be more in line with the life of a new player **Added spawn points for Colonial, Cylon and Drone NPCs We ‘spiced up’ the life in the Battlespace sector a bit to be more in line with the life of a new player and to give him the possibility to complete his first daily missions in a protected environment. 'Arena' *After your feedback in regards of arena improvements we restricted the use of nuclear missiles in arena sectors as a first step 'NPC' *We adjusted platform spawn times and locations in Muspell and Nilfhel in order to improve the distribution and make fighting platforms easier 'UI' *Switching rooms during the logout countdown now cancels the logout process *The Triad / Prophecy reminder mail only appears once a month, not every day anymore As some of you reported the certain 'sonorous humming' sound in the background being too annoying and therefore we reduced the volume for this sound effect. 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where players spawned into the radiation zone of Hades *Fixed an issue where an item upgrade presented a “failed” message despite being successful due to a chance of 100% *Fixed an issue where putting a ship paint into hold lead to a bugged inventory list *Fixed an issue where the last used chat channel wasn’t saved after jumping / docking *Fixed an issue where clicking the docking button didn’t work when a targetable object was behind the button *Fixed an issue where /dnd didn’t block duel invites *Fixed an issue where the “Check name availability” button was missing during pilot creation *Fixed an issue where it was not possible to close the repair window *Fixed an issue where “Scar” wasn’t representing his infamous name properly Category:Updates